


Naming of a Nation

by orphan_account



Series: Shit I Wrote While Sleep Deprived And In a Mood™ [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Probably mythological innacuracies, i mean i'm really not surprised by thats a goddamn shame, probably historical innacuracies, there wasnt a 2p egypt tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How 2p Egypt recieved his human name





	Naming of a Nation

The boy stared at the body of his mother. He was quiet as he had always been, but a passionate rage burned bright within him, for she was dead.

She was dead and he - the nameless scrap of a child she had taken in - was alive and it just wasn’t right.

Well, he wasn’t nameless anymore, for her dying breath had carried but a single word, clearly meant for him.

He remembered how people had always whispered about his mother’s refusal to name him. After all, one was only truly dead when they were forgotten, and how could one be remembered if they had no name?

But now, he had a name. Now, he was Amon, named for the sun god Amun-Ra, and he swore right then and there that he would live up to his name.

He would live up to his name because it was his mother’s parting gift to him as she left this life for the next, and he would not let it be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to figure out what all of the nations' human names are, and I got inspired


End file.
